Harry Potter Potion Master
by SwapPappy
Summary: Harry finds a love in Potions like his mother before him. with Muggle chemistry, math and biology at hand can he impress Severus enough to get him to take him on as an apprentice? and will he become what he dreams of becoming? a potions Master?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to my new HP fanfiction. I had this idea pop in my head one day and just had to write it out! I hope you enjoy it! I love reviews and criticism and don't forget to like. Enjoy!

Harry Potter Potion Master

The residents of number 4 privet drive were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Petunia was praised for her perfect garden all the while she looked out the windows to spy on the neighbors for gossip. Vernon had a job in a company making drills, his well paid job and business suit made him look like a well to do man even though he packed on quite a lot of extra kilos. Dudley went to school and was praised by the teachers for his well done homework, even though his school work was dismal. Even though they looked like the perfect family on the outside, they kept a well hidden secret from the world. They had a nephew that they never talked about and hid away from people.

Harry Potter lived in the cupboard under the stairs with only the spiders for company. He was given the chance to use the bathroom once a day and food twice a day in his cupboard. However even though he was stuck in his cupboard, he learned science and math and history from Dudley's school books that he would toss at him. You see Dudley found out about Harry's intelligence and decided to use it to his own advantage. Dudley would throw any text book he could find at Harry and make him do his homework. As Harry did the homework, he increased his knowledge in the world. He learned his favorite subjects History, Math, Science, Chemistry, Biology, while he struggled with English, Latin, Robotics and Computer Engineering. This was all because Dudley grabbed random text books as well that were above his level. Some even college level.

While Dudley used Harry for doing his homework, Petunia would make Harry go out in the dead of night and work on the garden. The reason she made him work at night was because she didn't want anyone to see him. After all the garden was her work of art and she had won several prizes for it. To make the illusion of it being her work, she would go out once every two days whenever there was a neighbor out and about and putter around the garden with a watering can for five minutes before going back inside. However the real work was done by Harry, He would be woken up in the dark of night and be forced outside with the directions to work in the garden. Threats of no food if he did not work on it or ruined it. So Harry learned to garden at a young age, weeding and pruning, cutting back the roses in the winter and fertilizing the plants.

Vernon saw Harry as a servant or a slave to the household. He disliked his nephew and liked to call him Freak or Boy instead of his name. He set Harry to work doing the household chores and making the meals. Whenever Harry would mess up cooking a dish or drop a plate, he would hit him over the head and throw him into his cupboard. However if he came home very angry from work and Harry made a mistake, He would take off his belt and strick Harry across his back. Harry had to learn quickly how to make the different dishes that his family wanted from a young age. He also had to mop the floors in the kitchen, vacuum the house, dust everything and clean the windows. He could only clean the windows at night or after his aunt had shut the blinds.

Harry Potter was a miserable ten year old boy. His only fresh air was when he was outside at night time to work on the garden before being shooed inside by a bleary eyed Vernon just before the sun rose. He never went to school and had to teach himself how to read and write using Dudley's books. However he found happiness in learning new information from all the books that Dudley chucked at him. It was worth the few bruises. He learned from the cook books how to make dishes that his family would eat and would sneak some leftovers while they were eating. Doing the chores built up his upper body strength, however it was hidden in the baggy clothes that they made him wear. The hardest part was when his uncle would beat him and yell at him. For the first few years of his life, he thought his name was Freak until Petunia let slip his real name. His back was covered with faint scars from his beatings that were never treated. He was just handed a rag and told to mop up the blood. Yes Harry Potter was a miserable ten year old boy.

However his life all changed around when a letter on parchment arrived at number four privet drive…

AN:YAY! Do you like it? Tell me in the reviews! Love to you all!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi~! Want a shout out to debygoebel for reviewing. The answer to your question is that I pushed the time date up a bit so it's not in the 80's anymore. There is laptops and cellphones and the like. I wanted an excuse to have Harry to understand and have the know how of different sciences. I hope that answers your question! To my other readers who have decided to follow, a big thank you! And here is the next chapter of my Fanfic! Enjoy!

Harry Potter Potion Master

It was a normal day in the household of number four privet drive. Vernon was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a mug of coffee and reading the day's newspaper, a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. Petunia was drinking a glass of orange juice and nibbling on a piece of toast with marmalade. And Dudley was digging into a large stack of pancakes that were slathered with butter, jam and syrup. A large rasher of bacon was on a plate beside him and he had a large glass of chocolate milk. In the back of the kitchen, Harry was scrubbing a pan that he had used to make the pancakes and bacon. A soapy pan that had been used to make his uncle's eggs were in the sink waiting to get washed.

As he washed the pan, he heard the mail flap bang open as letters came in from the mailman. Vernon also heard the sound, "Boy! Get the mail!" He yelled out grumpy as he flipped another page of his newspaper. The newspaper crumpled in his hands as he gripped it slight to hard. "Hurry it up Freak!"

Harry quickly dried his hands on a nearby towel and hurried to the door to grab the letters. As he tried to sort the mail, junk in one pile and bills in another, he found a letter that was addressed to him. He looked at the envelope in astonishment for a second before realizing that he had to get the mail to his uncle still. As he passed his cupboard, he slipped his mail through the vents into his room so he could read it later. Quickly he got to the kitchen and handed the mail to his uncle in the different piles like usual. Uncle Vernon grunted in acknowledgment and and yanked the mail from Harry's hands. Harry winced as he received a paper cut from the quick movement with the junkmail.

"Well? Get back to washing the pans Boy!" Vernon growled at Harry as he looked over the bills. His face was starting to turn purple as he opened the bills and saw the numbers of what he had to pay.

Harry nodded in fear and ran to the sink and started to finish the pans. When he and finished and dried them, he started to put them away on the step stool. However as he tried to put one of the pan's away, the step stool wobbled underneath him and he fell while taking the pan with him. With a clang, Harry lay on the floor in a daze his wind knocked out of him. Looking at the pan next to him he saw a large dent in it and he winced.

Vernon thundered into the kitchen when he heard the noise and saw the dented pan. "Boy! How dare you ruin our pan! We fed you and give you a roof over your head and this is how you repay us?" he grabbed Harry by his collar and dragged him to the cupboard. "You will stay in here for a week, you hear me? A week!" Vernon wrenched open the door and threw Harry into the cupboard onto his cot. "And I'm locking the door!" he growled before slamming the door shut and doing just that.

Harry sat miserable on his cot that was too small for him in the dark. Sighing, he reached up and fumbled for a while before finding the string that turned on the small light. Once the light was on, Harry buried his face in his hands and let out a small sob. Feeling a small tickling on his arm he looked down and saw a familiar black widow spider. Sighing, he reached down and placed his palm next to her for her to climb on. She quickly moved from Harry's arm to his hand and just sat there. Harry lifted the spider up to his face and stroked the spider gently with his other hand. "Hello Bella." He murmured with a gentle smile as he looked and one of his best friends. "How are you?"

" _I'm ok, but i'm worried about you dearie."_ Bella spoke back mentely to Harry.

For as long as Harry could remember he had a special connection with spiders, weather it was the ones in his cupboard or otherwise. He remembered when he was small and cold he would wake up with a spider spun blanket covering him. And he could always talk to them mentally. "I'm fine, Bella. I've had this punishment before and i've survived it. I'll live through this one too."

" _That doesn't mean I don't worry none the less."_ Bella said with a sigh in her voice.

" _Wait Harry got punished again?"_ Came a low male voice from above.

Harry looked up to see David a wolf spider on his web looking down at the two of them. Harry nodded sadly, "I got a week this time, David."

" _Well that sucks"_ David said unhelpful. " _Why don't you look at that envelop you tossed in here to get your mind off things?"_

"Oh, yeah!" Harry nodded. "I forgot about that." He looked down at his feet and picked up the letter that had landed on the ground. Opening it, he pulled out the parchment paper. "Who writes on parchment anymore?" he mumbled to himself as he unfolded the letter. He quickly read the letter and then scratched his head. "Response by owl? Requirements are to get a potion cauldron? Is this some kind of joke?"

" _Well that would explain how you can talk to us."_ Bella said as she rubbed a arm on her face.

" _And the garden snakes! Don't forget the snakes!"_ David butted in.

"Yes, but magic? Me a wizard?" Harry looked at the letter again. "And my family would never let me go, let alone pay for all this stuff and tuition."

" _True"_ Bella said with a sigh. " _Go to sleep and David and I will plan a idea."_

" _Wait, we will?"_ David said confused.

Harry smiled at his only friends and raised his hand up so Bella could climb onto David's web. "Alright, I will sleep. Thanks guys for being here for me." he stuffed the letter into his pillow to hide it and lay down onto the cot to try and sleep.

" _Your welcome Harry."_ Bella cooed as she looked at Harry gently

" _Wait, what's this about me planning?"_ David protested again.

Bella glared at him and ran after him on the web, David screaming running away.

Harry laughed at his friends antics before closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly.

AN: I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing the twist where he can talk to spiders. Please review and comment! Love to you all! Swappappy.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi all! It's Swappappy! I want to apologize for taking so long to getting this chapter out. I've been having a rough couple of days and got sick. So thank you all for being so patient! Hope you like this new chapter!

Harry Potter Potion Master

As the week past by for Harry in the cupboard, he had no clue that the house was being over flooded with letters of the same kind that were addressed to Harry. Each time the letters came, Vernon would destroy them. He did not want Harry to see the letters. However when the week of being stuck in the cupboard was up, it was Harry's birthday.

Vernon unlocked the cupboard and yanked it open. "All right. You can come out now." He growled. "But any more mistakes and it's back in the cupboard for you." He turned and stomped away from Harry.

Harry stepped out from his cupboard and into the hallway. Just as he was about to go into the kitchen to grab his list of chores for the day, the doorbell rang.

"Boy! Get back in your cupboard!" Vernon shouted as he thundered down the hall to the front door. "Remember, I want not a peep from you!"

Harry nodded quickly even though his uncle could not see him and turned around and hurried back into his cupboard. He closed the door behind him and turned off the light before putting his ear to the door to try and hear who had come to visit.

Vernon opened the door and saw a tall man in a all black suit. "How can I help you?" He asked, seeing as he did not know who the man was.

"My name is Severus Snape." the man sneered. "I'm here to pick up Potter to show him where to buy his school things."

"There is no Potter here." Vernon said stuttering. "I'm afraid you have the wrong house." his face started to turn pale that the man knew that the Boy was living here.

"This is number four privet drive is it not?" Severus asked with a scowl on his face. "Then Potter lives here. Get the lazy boy here so I can bring him to our shopping center."

Vernon then got angry, "I told you that there is no Harry Potter living here! Now go away and leave decent people in peace."

Severus was smug, "I never said his first name was Harry did I? He is living here. Now call him so we can go."

Vernon turned white in shock that he had been outwitted. Scowling he turned around and marched to the cupboard door and yanked it open. "Boy! Get out here and go with this Snape person." he grumbled unhapply.

Harry fell on the ground from leaning on the door trying to hear what was going on. Quickly he scrambled to his feet and nodded to Vernon, "Yes, sir." he said quietly before hurrying to the door and the man.

Snape watched this with a frown on his face, even though he hated the boy for being a Potter. He never liked abuse. "Come." He snapped as soon as Harry had reached his side. "We are going to get your school supplies." he then turned around and walked to the street, not even waiting to see if Harry had followed him.

Harry hurried to catch up, "Excuse me? But what school supplies? Are you talking about that letter I received? I thought it was a prank at first. But I can't pay for any of this! Or the school tuition." He stopped at Severus's elbow. "And my relatives would never let me go! How did I get into this school any way? I never went to school and never took tests to apply to a school."

Snape sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples. "Your parents have paid for your tuition when you were a baby. You have been on the books since you were small." He turned to look at Potter. "Your family left you money so you can pay for school supplies. Don't worry about you relatives keeping you from going. They will let you go or they will answer to me." he than held out an arm, "Now grab my arm. I'm going to apparate us there."

Harry looked at his arm to Severus face. "What's apparate?" he asked nervously.

Snape sighed again in frustration, "Think of it like teleportation." he answered, "now grab onto my arm and hold on tightly."

Harry nodded and grabbed with both hands. Next thing he knew, he felt like he was being squeezed through a tight hole and spun around. Then it stopped all at once. Bending over, he threw up what little he had in his stomach on the brick ground.

Severus grumbled a bit before pulling out his wand and vanishing the sick from the ground and what had splattered onto his and Potter's shoes. "People are sick the first time when side apparating." he explained as he waved a wand over his clothes, causing them to become robes.

Harry nodded weakly before straightening up. Looking up, he saw a large white building with short stout people with long fingers and armed with spears on either side of the entrance.

Snape walked quickly into the building with his long strides from his long legs, Harry had to lightly jog to keep up. As they got to the entrance of the building, Harry saw a large plack on the wall that warned off thieves or they would pay the price. Swallowing, Harry hurried up to reach Severus who had already reached a teller.

"We would like to make a withdrawal from Potter's vault." Snape told the goblin at the desk.

"Does Mr. Potter has his key?" the goblin asked as he pushed aside a pile of rubies.

Severus pulled out a small gold key from an inner pocket of his robes. "Here." he handed the key over for the goblin to examine.

The goblin turned it over in his hands for a second before passing it back to Snape. "I will have someone take you to the vault." he turned around and yelled out, "Griphook! Take these wizards to 's vault."

Griphook scurried forward and grabbed a nearby lantern. "This way." he mumbled. He walked quickly to a door in the back and pushed it open.

Severus and Harry followed Griphook to what was a wooden cart on rails in a tunnel. All three of them got in and Griphook pulled the lever and the cart quickly started down the tracks. Very quickly, the cart picked up speed until it was almost flying off the rails. Suddenly Griphook pulled the lever again and the cart came to a halt. All three of them got out of the cart and walked up to the vault.

"Key please." Asked Griphook with a slightly gravelly voice. When he got the gold key from Snape, he inserted it in the small keyhole and turned the lock. There was a small click and the doors opened.

Harry gasped as he saw the sight of his vault. Piles of gold were everywhere and so was piles of silver and bronze. Seeing a bag hanging inside the vault, he grabbed it and started filling it with handfuls of gold.

"The gold coins are called galleons, the silver sickles and the bronze knuts." Griphook said as he watched the young wizard fill his bag. "The bag your filling has a feather light charm and a charm so it will never get full"

After a few hundreds of galleons, Harry did the same for the sickles and knuts. He then exited vault and let it close behind him. Taking the key from Griphook he nodded to him, "Thank you." he said before getting back into the cart.

Griphook stood stunned for a few seconds at the fact that a wizard had thanked him a goblin. He then quickly snapped out of it and got into the cart himself. When all three of them were back in the cart, he pulled the handle and the cart sprung to life and started back up the tracks up to the bank floor. As soon as they got to the top, all three got out.

Harry smiled at Griphook, "Thanks again Griphook!" he said before quickly catching up to Severus. His short legs not being able to match Snapes long legs.

Griphook watched as the young wizard left the bank. One of his friends came up behind him.

"Did that wizard just thank you?" Rockleg asked in surprise.

Griphook nodded slowly, "I think we shall see interesting things from that young man." Griphook replied, "Interesting things."

AN:Ta, Da! I hope you liked it! Please comment! Love to you all! ~Swappappy.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for reviewing! Shout out to 2 for reviewing on chapter 2. Also shout out to Randompasserby on reviewing chapter 3. I hope that all of you who have decided to follow like this new chapter. Enjoy~!

Harry Potter Potion Master

Severus quickly strolled out of the bank, Harry had to jog to keep up with his long legs. "We will be picking up your potions ingredients first. I have to stock up on my personal supply cupboard and the schools supply cupboard." He took a quick left into a store that had a strange smell coming out of it.

Harry scurried after the tall man and entered the store. As soon as he entered the store, the smell of different ingredients hit him in the face. However this did not bother him seeing as he had to smell and clean different things at number four. Looking around, he saw newt's eyes in bottles and snake fangs in a barrel with a scoop next to it. Harry walked over to the next aisle and saw different types of cauldrons available for purchasing. As well as the school standard one, there was a solid gold one, a self stirring one and a bronze one.

Severus appeared silently behind Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "You will only need the school standard one, ." He said sharply. "I have purchased my supplies already. If you follow me, I can show you which ingredients you will need to buy and how to tell if they are in good quality."

Harry nodded hurriedly and grabbed the nearby cauldron before facing Snape, ready to follow and learn more about the makings of potions.

Severus sighed in exasperation, "First you don't just grab the first cauldron you see. Look over it to make sure it is not cracked anywhere or dented. Also check the bottom's thickness. If it all checks out get another one and do the same for that one too. The extra cauldron is for if you manage to melt or damage the first cauldron in an accident."

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly looked at his cauldron he had picked out. Sure enough there was a hairline crack on the side so thin and small that most would not see it. He grit his teeth in anger and put the cauldron back and picked up another one. This one had passed the tests and so he put it on the ground next to him. Picking up the next cauldron he found that this on had passed the tests as well so he placed it on the ground next to him. Picking up both cauldrons he turned to Snape, wondering if he had done well.

Severus Snape nodded at Potter before walking to the different walls that held the ingredients that a student would need at school. "Always look for the best quality of ingredient, if it looks old or broken don't get it. Always try to get the freshest ingredients." As he spoke, he pulled down different items that had passed his test and put them in the cauldrons that Potter was carrying. "If you have the gold, get extra ingredients or different ingredients even, that way you can practice making potions that need other ingredients." He grabbed some unicorn horns after checking for chips or cracks. "Don't be afraid to buy or borrow from the library potion books that are not on the list." Severus then turned to Potter with a serious look on his face. "Your mother was superb at potions and I expect you to be good at it too or at least work hard at it."

Harry swallowed and nodded, "Yes sir, I will work hard. I will try to be good at it." He hugged the cauldrons to his chests. "I am going to go up and pay for this now."

Severus closed his eyes and sighed, "Alright, go ahead and pay." he then pointed to the front of the shop where the shop keeper was.

Harry turned towards where Snape was pointing and quickly rushed to the counter. Placing the cauldrons on the counter, he pulled out the ingredients that were stuffed into the cauldrons.

The man behind the counter counted up all the ingredients and weighed some of them and counted the cauldrons. "Five galleons, eight sickles and three knuts." the man said gruffly.

Harry pulled out his money bag from inside his pocket and counted out the coins. Placing the exact change on the counter, he watched as the man pulled the money to him and dumped it into the register.

"Have a good day." the man growled as he put the ingredients back into Harry's cauldrons for him.

Harry nodded nervously and thanked him, grabbing his cauldrons and running out the store. As soon as he got out and into the fresh air, he let out a sigh of relief.

"I take it you met old man J?" Severus asked with a slight snigger at Potter's obvious sigh of relief. "Don't worry J only works once and awhile usually it's a female who is at the till." He then pointed at the shop across the way. "That is the book store. You can get your books from your list in there. Remember, don't be afraid to pick out extra potion books. You can get any book that interests you as well." He then pointed to another store. "That's Madam Malkin's, you can get fitted for your school robes there." He then looked at Potter and what he was wearing. "You might want to ask for a whole new wardrobe too." Severus pointed to a shop that had noise coming out from it, "There you can get a pet or an owl." Snape then gently turned Potter by the shoulders to face the end of the street. "That is Ollivander's. You can get your wand there." He then looked at a pocket watch and winced. "I need to be somewhere else. If you want to stay here until the first ask Tom at the tavern for a room. If you want to go back to your house, when you get your wand go the the street and hold out your wand it will call the knight bus. Pay the toll and they will take you home. You have to be at platform nine and three quarters on the first before noon though. At noon the train leaves." Snape pulled out a piece of paper from his inner robes. "Here is your ticket. Now I have to go. I will see you at Hogwarts." He then stepped away from Harry and with a twist and a loud crack disappeared.

Harry did not have any time to ask any questions before had vanished. Sighing in frustration, he looked across the way and started to what looked like his personal heaven, a book shop. When he entered the shop a bell jingled to signal that someone had entered. Looking around, he saw that there were a few people already browsing the shelves. Grabbing what looked to be a basket, he was shocked when it started to hover next to him. Taking a few steps to the left, the basket followed him. "Cool." he murmured looking with wide eyes at it. Turning around and trusting the basket to follow him, he walked over to the shelves that were labeled school year books. Finding first year bundle of books, he grabbed it and turned around to put it into his shopping basket. The basket bounced slightly at the weight of the books but soon went back to normal hight. Smiling, Harry turned and wandered the shelves, grabbing a book here and there. **Wizarding Traditions, Different Creatures Cultures and Languages, Charms For Languages.** All went into the basket. Finally Harry arrived at the potion section. Looking at the selection he grabbed, **The In's And Out's Of Potions, Why Do My Ingredient React Like That?, How To Keep Your Potion Lab Safe.** All of these books looked like something that he should read before start working on making potions. Harry then looked around to find more books but ones that had recipes in them. Finding some he grabbed, **Healing With Potions, Glamor With Potion, Potions For Fun.** Having all of the books in his hands were getting heavy so he turned and placed all of them into the basket. To his surprise, the basket grew to accommodate all of the books. Smiling he left the potion section and wandered into the area about Hogwarts. However Harry was not looking where he was going and ran into someone with bushy brown hair. Both of them fell to the ground in a tangled mess, "Ow!"

"Ow!" Said the owner of the bushy brown hair. "Can you get off of me, please?" asked the bushy brown hair.

Harry nodded, forgetting that the person would not see it, "Just a second." He rolled over and scrambled to his feet. Looking down, he saw that the bushy brown hair was attached to a girl.

"Well? Aren't you going to offer me a hand up?" asked the Girl.

Harry started and quickly put out his hand for the girl to grab. As the girl pulled herself up he apologised, "I'm sorry. I was not looking where I was going. My name is Harry."

The girl brushed the dirt that had gotten onto her outfit before looking Harry in the eye. "Next time, look where you are going! It could have been a lot worse. My name is Hermione." She offered a hand to shake.

Harry gently shook the hand before looking at the shelves again. "Do you have any suggestions for a good read on Hogwarts?"

Hermione brightened up, "Oh, yes! I fell in love with **Hogwarts A History**." she pulled a copy down from its niche in the shelf. "Here. You'll love it." She then looked at her watch. "Oh no, I'm sorry Harry. But I have to go now. My parents want to meet me back at the pub in about two minutes." She glanced back up. "Maybe I will see you on the train?" she asked hopefully.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you then." he then watched her leave the bookstore with a goofy smile on his face. Hermione was his first human friend. Or at least tentative friend. It made him happy. And he watched her back disappear into the crowd with a smile on his face.

AN:WOOT! I brought Hermione into the picture! Right now they are just friends you shipers!i don't know if I will pair them up later in life or not. How the dice rolls. Hope you liked it! I love reviews and comments. So please Review! This is Swappappy signing out! ~Swappappy


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Mas1581 and dojoson41 a big thank you! I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter!

Harry Potter Potion Master

Harry blinked and looked back to his floating basket before placing gently the **Hogwarts A History** into the basket. Like before, the basket grew slightly to accommodate the amount of books inside. Walking around again, Harry accidentally wandered into the upper years shelves. Looking around, he saw a few books on Arithmancy. Taking a book down, he looked through the beginning of the book to see what it was about. Seeing that it was working with math, Harry grinned, he knew he was good at math so he grabbed several textbooks on it and tossed into the basket. The basket wobbled in the air and grew yet again, this time almost the size of a trunk. Harry looked at the basket and scratched his head, "I think it can only take a few more books at the most." he mumbled to himself. Looking across the way, he saw a clump of books that were dedicated to the subject Runes. "It would be fun to learn the history of them as well as to learn them themselves." He spoke to himself. He walked quickly over to the shelves and picked out a few of the beginner books. Turning to the basket he saw in amazement as the basket edged backward from him as if in fear of holding more books. "Fine. I will carry these myself." Harry told the basket, who then he would swear bobbed in relief "But you have to show me where the checkout is."

The Basket bounced in the air and started floating off in a certain direction. Harry scrambled to follow the basket as it swerved in and out of different aisles. Finally they arrived at the counter at the back where a tall man with purple robes was at the counter. The basket gently landed on the counter and the books inside started to float out and pile onto the desk. Harry placed his few books he was holding onto the pile as well. The man sighed and ran his wand down the piles of books that were piling up on the desk. Finally after all the books were tapped on with the man's wand, the man looked up at Harry. "Forty-two galleons and three sickles." He mumbled in a bored tone.

Harry quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out his money bag, opening the bag, he quickly grabbed exact change and handed it over to the man in purple. The man yawned and took the money and tossed it into the register. Then he wrapped the books in brown paper and then shrunk it down with a spell. "Just tap it with your wand and it will go back to normal." he said as he passed the packages to Harry. Harry nodded in thanks and placed them in his cauldrons that he had been carrying this whole time.

Turning around, Harry hurried out of the store. Sighing he looked around and spotted a trunk store. Grinning, he strolled over to the store front, swinging his cauldrons while having almost a skip in his step. As he reached the storefront, he saw trunks in the window that were showing off their contents. Some were reguler with a larger inside to fit all your school supplies inside. Others had other compartments that you got to by turning the lock again. The other compartments varied and could even contain a little room with a kitchen, bed and bathroom! Harry grinned at this and visioned living in the trunk that would be under the stairs with him. He would have a larger bed! And Bella and David could live with him in it! He quickly entered the store the door closing softly behind him.

As the door closed gently behind him with a small sound of a bell going off. Harry was startled but then realized that it was just a warning to the storekeeper that someone had entered. Just as he suspected a young woman scurried out from the back and gave him a gentle smile. "Hello! Welcome to Diagon alley's only trunk shop! How can I help you?"

Harry grinned, "I was wondering if I could see your trucks. I was interested in the ones with several compartment and a small room."

The woman smirked and gestured Harry to the corner of the show room. "These are the trunks that have the charms you want. As you can see they come in different types of styles." She pointed to five different trunks. They were all designed differently and the polish shone in the light.

Harry nodded abstract minded as he looked at the different trunks. They had carvings etched into the sides and top of the trunks. The five different trunks to choose from were all high quality. The first trunk had vines and leaves carved into the edges, on the side of the trunk was a tree with many branches. All of the carvings were painted in a colored resin that colored in the vines and tree. A charm was placed on the tree, so it would sway in an invisible wind.

The second trunk had spiders and snakes carved into it. The spiders were different breeds as well as the snakes. Just like the first trunk it was painted in colored resin and had a charm placed on it. This charm made the snakes and spiders come to life and the snakes hiss. Harry was surprised to find out that he could understand them just like real snakes. Also the spiders were talking to each other like real spiders.

Pointing to the second trunk without even looking at the other trunks, Harry spoke up to the shopkeeper. "What can you tell me about that one?"

The woman glanced at the trunk Harry had pointed at and shuttered, "Are you sure? This one was made as a joke on Halloween." she then pointed back at the first trunk, "You can always get this one instead. It's a lot more nicer." she said with a smile.

Harry shook his head, "I want to get that one." he said, indicating the snake and spider trunk.

The shopkeeper shuttered again and muttered under her breath how the customer was always right before putting on a forced smile, "This trunk has four compartments plus the room you wanted. The first compartment is a walk in closet, stairs take you down into a closet where you can hang up your clothes and also drawers to put socks and the like. The second compartment is a library with several shelves to put your books on. The third compartment is a dueling room where you can practice your spells against dummies. And the final compartment is a brewing room where you can work on your potions. There is a place for your cauldrons and a cupboard for putting your ingredients in. There is the Room also, it includes the kitchen and cold cupboard for your food. Also the bed is king size. There is also a bathroom that has a toilet, shower, large tub, and wash basin."

Harry grinned when the woman told him what the trunk had inside. "How do I get to the different compartments?" he asked as he looked over the trunk with longing.

"Ask the trunk to open to the compartment. That is why it is charmed, so you can get to the compartment. Also you can lock it by setting a password that you tell the trunk. Just tap the trunk twice and state your name and what you want the password to be. When you want to get in, tap once with your wand and state the password. If you want to change the password, state your name and the current password then what you want the new password to be." The storekeeper explained as she pointed to the trunk before shuttering.

Harry nodded happily and pulled out his money bag, "How much for it?"

"Two hundred and thirty-five galleons" the shopkeeper stated as she walked over to the counter that held the store register. "Can you pay it now? Or come back later with the money?"

Harry frowned as he followed the woman to the counter. "I might be able to pay now." he stated as he started to pull out his money and place it on the counter, counting it silently. It took a few minutes, however he did have enough money with plenty to spare. He silently sighed in relief. "Here you go!" he said cheerfully as he pushed the pile to the woman.

The woman's eyes were wide in amazement, she had thought that the boy would go get his parents to pay for the trunk. Stuttering, she swept the gold into the cash register, "You can go get your trunk now. Thank you for buying from us."

Harry was bouncing as he ran over to his new trunk, the cauldrons in his arms making light clangs as he arrived at the trunk, "Can you open it for me please? I have not gotten my wand yet."

The woman sighed and walked over to where the young child was rocking on the balls of his feet. "Sure, what room do you want?" she asked.

"Just open the room one, I can place them in the right ones later when I get my wand." Harry explained.

The woman tapped her wand on the trunk, "Room" she stated in a clear voice. The trunk let out a small click and the lid flew open. There was a staircase that led down into the trunk and it seemed to go down forever. "Here you go." the woman stated.

Harry grinned, "Thanks!" he chirped before carefully climbing down into the trunk while holding onto his cauldrons tightly. When he reached the bottom, he placed the cauldrons onto the ground gently before scrambling back up the stairs again. When he reached the top, he swung his leg over the side of the trunk and exited the trunk. "Thank you so much!" Harry said to the woman who was standing next to the trunk waiting for him to come back.

The woman nodded at the young boy, "Is there anything else I can help you with?" she asked.

"Where is the wand shop?" Harry inquired as he picked up his new trunk, holding onto the handle tightly.

"It's at the end of the street. You can't miss it." The woman said now in a bored voice. Now that the boy was done shopping at her store, she did not care about the boy any more.

Harry frowned at the womans tone but nodded in thanks anyway. Exiting the shop, he blinked as he was blinded by the sunlight. It had been shaded and dark in the shop, so going back into the light hurt his eyes for a second. After blinking several times so he could get used to the light again, he then started walking down the street to the end where the wand store was. Arriving at the shop, Harry gave a quick glance at the sign, noticing that it advertised the name of the shopkeeper. Giving a grin, he entered the shop, only to sneeze. The shop was full of dust and long boxes on wooden shelves. Harry stepped into the shop more, however he did not see a worker at the counter.

"Harry Potter, I wondered when you would arrive at my door." a voice came from behind Harry as a long fingered wrinkled hand settled on his shoulder.

Harry thought he gained several gray hairs in that moment as he spun around in fright. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked shakely.

"My name is Ollivander. I know everyone who walks through my door. I remember your parents wands, great for Charms and Transfiguration." The old man peered into Harry's eyes. "Let's see what type of wand you will have shall we?" Ollivander than scurried over to the other side of the counter. "Hold out your dominant hand please." he then taped a finger to a tape measure which came alive and went to Harry to start measuring him.

Harry held out his right arm as the tape measure looped around his wrist and his arm. He ignored it to watch Ollivander who was pulling boxes out from the shelves in the back. Straining to listen what he was muttering under his breath.

"Oak? Maybe pine. Cherry wood? No no. Holly? Definitely have to try that. Oak? Hmm. Cores, cores. Dragon heart string? Unicorn tail hair? Phoenix feather? Got to try that. …..and that one. That is important to try." Ollivander muttered under his breath as he pulled boxes out. Turning, he hurried back to the counter and snapped his fingers. At the snap, the tape measure rolled up and gently floated back onto the counter. Pulling out a box from the top of the pile, he opened the lid. "Pine with dragon heartstring." he pulled out the wand and gave it to Harry. "Well? Give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and felt a feeling of distaste from the wand, Harry frowned at the wand as the feeling grew. "I don't think this one is for me." Harry told the old man. "It doesn't like me, if you know what I mean?"

Ollivander blinked at Harry before a wide smile crossed his face. "You can feel the wand's soul?" he asked excited.

Harry frowned, "If you mean I can tell that the wand doesn't like me then yeah. It feels...like it would easily leave me for another." He glared at the wand in his hand.

The old wand maker clapped his hands in excitement. "You can call your wand to yourself since you can feel what is right for you!" he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the back. "Close your eyes and feel out for your wand. Oh this is so exciting!"

Harry blinked in surprise at how strong the old man was when he dragged him into the back of the store. Shrugging, he thought it would not hurt to try what Ollivander had told him to do, so he closed his eyes and sent out a mental pulse like when he first started to talk to Bella and David. To his surprise a warm and friendly pulse was sent back to him, with a gasp his eyes snapped open.

Ollivander let out a small cheer of happiness, "It worked didn't it?" He grinned at Harry, "Close your eyes again and feel out your wand again, this time follow where it takes you. Don't worry I will make sure you don't run into anything."

Harry nodded and quickly closed his eyes, wanting to feel that warm feeling again. Sending out a mental nudge, he felt a pulse calling him back giving him a light pull. " _Where are you?"_ He mentally asked as he turned to face where the pull had came from.

" _Come here! I'm over here! Please find me!"_ a female voice answered back as the tugging grew.

Harry started to follow where the tugging had come from. Finally he reached a shelf and opened his eyes. " _Where are you? I have reached you but don't know which one you are!"_

The female voice gave out a huff of frustration, " _If you can't come to me, then I will come to you!"_

Harry and Ollivander starred with wide eyes as one of the boxes glowed gold before the top flew off. A ebony wand with ruby webs wrapped around the handle and a small amount on the wand itself. There was also a emerald set into the base of the handle. Harry held out a hand as the wand floated down into his palm.

" _It's about time you found me! I have been waiting for you to be born and then to come and get me forever!"_ The female voice said coming from the wand. She sounded like she was frustrated that Harry had not come to pick her up sooner. " _My name is Mara."_

Harry gently looked over Mara admiring the details on her, "Hello Mara, I'm Harry."

Ollivander was startled, "The wand can talk? It has a name?" he asked as he eyed the wand from afar. "I don't think I even made that wand. I wonder where it came from?"

" _Of course I can talk! All of us can talk! It's just you humans don't listen. And yes I do have a name, as do the rest of us."_ Mara said. Showing that she could understand human speech.

Harry smiled and translated what Mara had said to the old wand maker. While Ollivander was pondering what that meant silently, Harry examend Mara more closely. When looking closer, he could see small spiders crawling up and down the ruby webs. Also the emerald seemed to glow with a inner light.

" _Go ahead and wave me, Harry."_ Mara said excitedly, " _The first wave with the right wand bonds the human and wand together."_ Mara let out a small giggle " _I want to see how strong a bond we will have."_

Harry nodded and raised Mara in the air, thinking of the warmth he had felt when seeking out Mara, he swished her in the air. The emerald's light grew brighter and Mara grew warm in his hand. Out of the tip of Mara, bright silver and green sparks flew out. It took awhile before the sparks faded out with a sizzle. Harry grinned and hugged Mara to his chest, "That was the bond, wasn't it Mara? That was awesome!"

" _Yes Harry, that was the bond."_ Mara said, happiness radiating from her voice. " _We have a very strong bond...no one will ever be able to seperate us."_

Harry felt like on top of the world as he grasped Mara tightly. Behind him Ollivander let out a small cough to get Harry's attention. "I think that one, Mara you said? Is definitely the one for you. If you would follow me back to the front, would you be interested in a wand holder?"

Harry followed the old man back to the front, all the while clutching Mara tightly in his hand. "What's a wand holder?" Harry asked as he walked over to the other side of the counter.

Ollivander smiled and rolled up his sleeve, showing what looked like a leather arm guard just without any straps. "This is a wand holder." he flicked his wrist and his wand sprang out from the holder into his hand. "It adjusts itself to your size of arm automatically and will grow when you grow. It's soft and flexible so you can wear it to bed. It also comes in different types of materials. Like dragon hide for example."

Harry frowned, "How do you attach it to your arm? And how do you keep your wand from coming out when your wrist is flicked for a different reason?"

"You tap the wand holder with your wand before putting it on your arm. That sticks it in place. When wanting to summon your wand, flick and add a dab of magic. That will allow the wand to be released from the holder." the wand maker explained.

Harry nodded before looking down at Mara, "What do you think? Should I get it?"

" _Go ahead and get it. It will give me more time to be with you."_ Mara said.

Harry nodded before looking up at the old man. "I would like one in dragon hide please. How much do I owe you?" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his money bag.

Ollivander reached under the counter and pulled out the wand holder. "That will be ten galleons please. For both the wand and the holder." He explained when he saw Harry's outraged face.

Harry nodded his head and pulled out the gold from his bag before grabbing the wand holder off the counter and applying it to his arm like the wand maker had told him. He stroked Mara one last time before tucking her away into the holder. "Thank you." He said as he gave a nod to Ollivander.

"No, thank you Mr. Potter." the old man said as he walked the boy to the door. "You have opened my eyes to a great many things today."

Harry smiled and clenched the handle of his trunk as he pushed open the door. "Bye." he called out before exiting the shop, leaving behind a man who's life had just been turned around.

"Thank you, ." Ollivander said under his breath as he watch the young boy leave. "Thank you."

AN: I am sooo sorry that this chapter came out so late! Please forgive me! Life got in the way and I have a surgery coming up that I am worried about. I hope you enjoyed anyway! As always Read and Review and Comment! I love Reviews! love~Swappappy


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you to the people who have reviewed! And thank you to the one who wished me well on my surgery. Unfortunately the surgery has been postponed until April. I am angry. So I will take my frustrations out on writing and write this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Love ~Swappappy

Harry Potter Potion Master

Harry exited Ollivander's and blinked yet again in the light. Looking around, he spotted a shop that offered animals of all sorts. He smiled, the Dursleys never let him own a pet and his friends Bella and David did not count in his eyes because they were friends not pets. Shaking his head he frowned, if he did get a animal it would be treated like a friend and companion not a thing. Nodding, he straightened his shoulders and walked briskly into the shop.

As soon as he entered the shop, he was bombarded by different noises. Owls were hooting, mice were squealing, and he could hear the snakes in their tanks in the back talking to each other. Harry blinked in surprise at the loudness of the store, however he saw a young man in a leather apron rushing around trying to get the animals to calm down and the owls to stop hooting. Harry had to hide a grin as he watch the man plead with the owls and tried to barter with treats. Walking up to the man, who was begging to a eagle owl, he tapped him on the shoulder.

The young man turned around and panicked at the sight of a child in his shop. "I'm so sorry. They are usually not like this. I don't know what got into them today!"

Harry giggled and smiled, "Can I help you? I have a far hand with animals." he said, already mentally reaching out to the flock.

"Please!" The man replied, "If there is anything you can do, even if it's small. I will be in your debt."

Harry smiled again and closed his eyes, gently grabbing the attention of the whole flock in his mind, " _Winged ones, you are making enough noise to upset your friend and two legger. Please can you quiet down? And talk only once or twice?"_

A low male voice answered the call, " _The young two legger is right. We have been arguing for a long time. Let us stop the argument if just for the sake of our two legger."_

A uptight female voice spoke back " _Your just saying that so you will win the argument. But you are right, we have been making a lot of noise. I will stop if you will stop."_

A soft sweet female voice entered the conversation, " _Then it is agreed, the argument will stop."_

Harry bowed mentally, " _Thank you great winged ones."_

The soft sweet female voice interrupted, " _You have great manners, knowledge, and power. Take me with you to be your owl."_

Harry was startled so much that he opened his eyes. Like the owls had agreed, they had stopped hooting. However a Snowy owl that was perched on top of a tall perch spread her wings and soared down to land on Harry's shoulder.

" _My name is Hedwig, young one."_ the female owl said clicking her beak before starting to comb through Harry's hair. " _And you are my two legger."_

Harry laughed. " _I am honored."_ He then looked up at the young shopkeeper who was staring at him with his mouth slightly open.

"Wow! That owl has never liked anyone! Who ever gets near her gets a harsh bite. Go ahead and take her as a thanks for getting the others to shut up" the man said staring with with wide eyes. "Your welcome to look around some more if you want."

Harry nodded and walked towards the snake section, curious because he could hear what they were saying. As he got nearer, he let out a small laugh. The snakes were gossiping and boasting to each other. However one of the snakes, the one in the corner, was curled up in a ball muttering insults at the other snakes. There were two boomslangs who were in separate cages because one was a green male and the other a brown female. The shopkeeper probably did not want them to mate. However it would not have happen even if they were together, the green male was showing off his shiny scales to the brown female. However the brown female was ignoring the male, or if she did talk to him it was only to insult him.

A quetzalcoatl was the one in the corner, curled up in a ball. His feathers were black with gold tips that went with his ebony scales. " _Hello, why are you hiding?"_ Harry hissed softly as he walked up to the glass of the tank.

" _A speaker?"_ The quetzalcoatl slowly unwind his dark body and brought his head to the glass to look at Harry. " _Who are you who speaks the serpent tongue?"_ His wings fluttered lightly as they tried to stretch in the glass tank. However the tank was to small for his wings to spread all the way.

" _My name is Harry."_ Harry said as he pet Hedwig who was looking at the quetzalcoatl. " _This is Hedwig. Why were you hiding?"_ He asked yet again.

" _These idiots annoy me. They never have anything decent to say. It's so boring in here."_ the magical snake looked up at Harry with longing in his eyes. " _Can you take me away? I will stay with you, your the most exciting thing that has happened here ever."_

Harry laughed before taking off the top of the lid and holding out a arm for the quetzalcoatl to climb on to. " _Come on. I will take you away from here."_

The snake quickly slithered up Harry's arm, however as soon as he touched Harry's skin, there was a flash of light and a warmth from both of them. " _What was that?!"_

The snake slithered up to Harry's other shoulder, the one that did not have Hedwig on it, and let out a hiss of laughter, " _We just bonded, Harry. I'm your familiar now."_

" _Harry I felt it to. I believe the snake is right."_ Mara spoke up from Harry's wand holder.

Harry sighed, " _So what is your name?"_ he asked the quetzalcoatl as he slowly walked up to the counter.

" _Len"_ the winged snake hissed as he nuzzled Harry's cheek, " _It's Len."_

Harry grinned as he arrived at the counter, "Hi! I would like to buy this snake, Len, and owl treats for the Owl treats and a self warming rock for the snake."

The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow, "You already named the snake? And how are you carrying the snake without it flying off or biting you?" He reached under the counter and pulled out the items that Harry had asked for.

Harry nodded, "The name Len just felt right for him. And as you saw earlier I just have a knack for animals." he pulled out his money bag and looked into it. "How much do I owe you?"

The young man nodded absentmindedly as he looked over the items on the counter, "well including the snake, I would say twenty galleons."

Harry winced and pulled out the money from his bag, counting it out in fives in stacks.

The shopkeeper swept the coins off the table and put it in the register, "Thank you for coming in. And thank you for helping with the owls." he added.

Harry nodded before opening his trunk with a tap of his wand and tossing his stuff into the trunk before closing it. Giving the young man another nod, he grabbed his trunk and left the shop. By this time, the sun had lowered slightly in the sky so that Harry did not have to blink in the sunlight. Cheering mentally, He walked across the way and entered another shop that he knew was on the list of places to go to. Entering Madam Malkin's, he was greeted by a middle aged woman.

"Hello deary. Come to get your Hogwarts robes? Up you get on the stool and we can begin." the cheery lady said pulling out a stool.

Hedwig flew off Harry's shoulder and Len slithered off onto the ground as Harry stepped on the stool, "Um, actually I was hoping to get a full wardrobe. You know, night clothes and regular everyday clothes and underthings and socks?"

The middle age woman nodded, "Alright deary. I can do that." She pulled out her wand from her hair bun and summoned a tape measure and a clipboard with a sheet of parchment on it. Taping the tape measure with her wand, it started to wrap around different parts of Harry's body while she took notes on her clipboard on the numbers it found. "Now boxers or briefs, deary?"

Harry blushed to his roots, "Um, boxers please." He then glared at Hedwig who was perched on the top of a nearby chair and was hooting a laugh at Harry's embarrassment.

The woman nodded absentmindedly and wrote a note on her sheet of parchment. "Do you have a preference on your night clothes and everyday clothes?" she asked as the tape measure did one last measure before rolling back up.

"Not really." Harry said with a shrug. "You can decide for me."

The shopkeeper nodded and bustled into the back. It was a bit of a wait, Harry started to talk to Len again, when the woman came back. "Here is all the clothes. I adjusted it to your size and set a charm on them to grow as you grow." she handed the large brown paper package to Harry. "The charge is fifty galleons and five sickles."

Harry put the package on top of his trunk, before pulling out his money bag. He knew that the clothes would be pricey because he asked for a full wardrobe but he did not expect this much! Sighing he counted out his money and placed it on a table that was nearby.

"Thank you very much for coming in." the woman said as she swept up the gold and silver and put it into her pocket.

Harry bent down and again opened his trunk and tossed the clothes into the trunk and closed the lid. Grabbing the handle as he stood up, Hedwig and Len flew to him. Hedwig perched on his shoulder and Len curled up on his other arm, his head resting on Harry's other shoulder. Harry gave the woman a bright smile, "Thank you!" he said brightly before he waved and left the shop.

Walking out into the street, Harry sighed before looking around for the next shop that he knew was not mentioned by but he knew that he had to go anyway. Walking over, he entered the store that offered school supplies. Entering, he saw that like in the bookstore, the store had other shoppers already browsing the shelves. Hedwig ruffled her feathers as Harry quickly walked over to where there was rolls of parchment. Each roll of parchment claimed to be one hundred and forty-four inches long. Harry grabbed two rolls of parchment then grabbed the paper order form that was in a pile next to them so you could Owl them for some more. Walking down the aisle, he grabbed a handful of quills and a pocket knife to sharpen your quill with. In the next aisle, Harry picked up with a bit of difficulty two bottles of black ink and a box of envelopes.

Grumbling to himself as Len hissed a laugh in his ear, he walked slowly up to the register and set down his items and then in his other hand set down his trunk. "How much do I owe you?" Harry asked the young woman behind the counter.

The girl eyed the items while chewing on a piece of gum, "Seven sickles and five knuts." she said as she popped a bubble.

Harry pulled out his money bag and counted out his coins for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, "Here you go." He placed the silver and bronze into the girl's hand. Before starting to open his trunk to put his stuff away.

The girl took the coins and tossed them into a cup, watching the trunk open, she let out a low whistle, "Kid, your not gonna be able to just toss your stuff into that thing." she pointed at the ladder descending into the trunk. "The inkwells will shatter and spill all over the place! Let me lower the stuff."

Harry had already tossed in everything else by this time, "If you want to, then sure." he stepped back from the trunk and handed the inkwells to the young woman.

The girl grabbed her wand out of her back pocket and pointed it at the inkwells in her hand. "Wingardium Leviosa." she muttered under her breath as she swished and flicked her wand. As soon as she said that, the black ink rose from her palm in midair. Pointing her wand, she directed the ink down into the trunk until it safely reached the bottom without breaking. She ended the spell and jabbed her wand back into her back pocket. "Well there you go, Kid."

Harry grinned at her as he took in his first bit of spellwork. "Wow, thanks." He reached down and closed the trunk before picking it up. "Thank you." he repeated as he gave the girl a nod. Turning around he headed out the door of the shop, his trunk tightly in his hand while Hedwig was combing through his hair yet again. Just as he exited the shop, he turned back to smile at the girl again. However it was at this moment that Hedwig had just fussed with Harry's bangs and so his ever famous scar was showing for the first time entering the Ally.

The girl blinked and popped another bubble, "So that was Harry Potter? Huh." she chewed on her gum before spitting it out into a trash can that immediately vanished the waste. "So that was who he was." she shrugged her shoulders and popped a fresh piece of gum into her mouth, "Cool." she said before turning back to what she was originally working on.

AN: Shorter chapter, sorry. But I did get important things out! Hedwig is in the picture now! And I have introduced my oc Len. For those who don't know what a Quetzalcoatl is, think of a snake with wings of a bird that can fly. Len has Ebony black scales with gold eyes, wings with black feathers with gold tips. As always read, review, share, follow, and comment! love~Swappappy


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello again! Thank you for all the well wishes! My surgery has been a success and I am finally off the pain meds. I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up but the pain meds made me loopy and I could not concentrate on writing. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Harry Potter Potion Master

As Harry exited the shop, he noticed that the sun was starting to set and people were starting to close up for the night. Pulling out his letter, he groaned as he found out that he still needed to buy a pair of scales and a telescope. He sighed knowing that he could not buy them today seeing as the shops were closing for the night. As Hedwig combed Harry's hair lovingly, Harry stroked Len gently and walked up to where everyone was leaving. Walking through the exit, he found himself in an alley behind a pub. Entering the pub, he heard several loud cracks as wizards and witches apperated back to their homes with there shopping. Harry looked around and saw the fireplace burn brightly green as other wizards and witches floo out to their homes.

Harry walked up to the bar and looked for the bar keep. A large man walked up to him from behind the bar, "My name is Tom. How can I help you young lad?" he said smiling with a crooked grin.

Harry swallowed nervously seeing as he had never done this before, "Sir, I was wondering if I could rent out one of your rooms until it's time for school." he asked with a slight stutter. He let out a hopeful grin but it turned out to be a grimace.

Tom frowned and looked at Harry, "Where is your parents, Kid?" he asked as he looked him over.

Harry looked down, the topic of his parents always made him sad. "Dead." he said with a whisper.

Tom straightened up, not knowing what to do. He did not mean to upset the kid; he had thought he was a runaway like the other kids that came in here on their own. "All right. You can stay. Its two gold a night and it includes breakfast and lunch. You are on your own for dinner."

Harry looked up and let out a small smile. "Thank you, ." he said politely. "Which room will be mine?" he asked.

The large man thought for a moment, going through the list of rooms in his head, "Well room thirteen is open, it's the most clean because not many go in because of the number. If your willing to use the room despite the number, it's yours."

Harry looked up at Tom and nodded his head. "I don't mind the number sir. Can I put my trunk in the room right now please? I need to call the Knight Bus. I gotta pick up something."

Tom nodded and reached under the counter for the key to the room. Passing the old, slightly dented, bronze key to the young boy he pointed to the hallway next to the end of the bar, "Straight through that way and then at the end of the hall take a left. You'll see it. The number is painted on the door."

Harry grabbed the key and nodded in thanks before gripping his trunk tightly and walked quickly to his new home until school started. As soon as he entered the room, Hedwig flew off of his shoulder and landed on the headboard of the bed. Len opened his wings for the first time since Harry had gotten him and sailed off onto the bed. The young boy, for that was what he still was; a boy, sighed and sat down his new trunk next to his bed. He leaned down and patted the bed lightly. A real bed and just for him! He thought fondly as he gave it a last patt. Harry then turned to his new friends and started to address the two of them. " _Hedwig, Len? I need to talk to you two."_

Len uncoiled himself and raised his head up into the air, " _What is it Harry?"_ He asked as he let his wings flare slightly.

Hedwig just ruffled her feathers and turned her head to look at Harry, " _Yes, Hatchling?"_ she asked.

Harry swallowed nervously, " _Well you are not my first two friends. My first two friends are two spiders, a Black Widow named Bella and a Wolf spider named David."_ Harry shifted awkwardly on his feet. " _I was wondering if one of you or both of you would like to come with me to go get them."_

Len and Hedwig looked at each other and then flew back towards Harry, landing for Hedwig and wrapping around the arm for Len. " _Don't be silly, Hatchling. Where you go, we go."_ Hedwig hooted softly in Harry's ear before turning to comb threw it again.

Len bobbed his head, " _We are here to stay, Harry. And it doesn't matter that we are not your first friends. You can have as many friends as you like! We just want you to be happy Harry."_ Len tightened his coils around Harry's arm in a pseudo hug.

Harry rubbed his nose and sniffed, " _Thanks, guys."_ He basked in his friends love for a second before exiting his new room. Locking the door behind him, Harry quickly walked down the hall back towards the pub. Entering the main pub, Harry immediately headed towards the door that led to the normal world. " _Len, you're going to have to hide your wings now."_ Harry whispered to the snake.

Len bobbed his head and slithered up Harry's sleeve, hiding himself as well as his wings.

Harry smiled slightly, before exiting the pub. By this time, the sun had already gone down and there was less people on the streets. Looking around, he saw that the only person who was on the street, his eyes just slid over the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and continue to the next store like it was not even there. Frowning, Harry looked around and once he made sure that there was no people on the street, he pulled out Mara from his wand holder. " _Mara, can you call the Knight Bus from here?"_ Harry asked her.

Mara pulsed warmly in Harry's hand, " _Of course I can, Harry! Just raise me up, pointing me into the middle of the street. That should summon the bus."_

Harry grinned and held up Mara like she had told him to do. With a loud bang, a tall three decker, purple bus appeared in front of Harry. Harry took a step back in surprise as soon as the bus arrived in front of him.

A young man stepped out of the bus with a board look on his face, "The Knight Bus, Emergency ride for your fellow witch or wizard. Get in." and he hopped back inside the bus again.

Harry tentatively walked towards the bus doors and climbed into the bus, Len tightening around him. "Hi, I need to get to number four privet drive?" he asked in a small voice.

The young man rolled his eyes, "That would be eleven sickles, please." he yawned and stretched a hand out for the money.

Harry took out his money bag and pulled out a galleon. "Here." he said and handed it over as he looked past the man into the bus. The bus seemed to have a strangeness of its own. Instead of benches, there were beds that were on wheels and moved when the bus moved.

"Here." the young man tapped Harry on the shoulder and passed him six sickles, "Your change." He then nodded to the beds, "Best pick one and hold on. It's gonna get bumpy in a second." he then walked up the the front of the bus to speak to the driver. To tell him where there next stop would be.

Harry quickly picked a bed in the middle and held onto the bedpost while gently petting Hedwig's feathers. " _Hopefully it will be clear sailing from here, you guys."_

However, just as Harry said that, the bus started up and with a loud start of noise and movement they were off. The bus seem to have no direction at all. It would go this way and that, making sharp turns and sudden bursts of speed. Harry looked out the window and saw that whole houses seem to jump out of there way and that the driver seemed to have no sense of direction. They would go whole blocks the opposite way then make a sudden u-turn and go the other way. All the while twisting and turning, jumping and starting like a race hare at the start line.

It took everything Harry had to not puck, and Hedwig dug her claws deep into his shoulder, making funny squawking noises that just refused to translate. Len tightened and loosened while turning a funny pale color, and his wings fluttered weakly.

With a sudden bang, the movement stopped and Harry and his friends let out a sigh of relief. " _Never again!"_ Hedwig swore as she flapped her wings in aggravation, " _I HATE THAT BUS!"_

Harry winced and looked up at Hedwig with a unhappy smile " _I'm sorry but it's the only way to get back to the pub."_ he then stood and started walking to the bus doors where the young man had opened them.

" _Your lucky I love you young man."_ Hedwig said with a sigh as she bobbed her head in acknowledgement that the bus was the only way back. " _Otherwise I would not do this for you."_

Harry laughed under his breath as he got off the bus. Turning back to the bus, he spoke to the young man. "Hey can you stick around for a second? Just out of sight of course. I just need to pick up some things then I need a ride back."

The young man nodded slowly, "Well it's a bit of an odd request, but will stick around. But you have to be quick, we will put the anti-muggle charm on."

Harry grinned, "Thank you!" then he walked quickly to the door of number four privet drive and tried the door. When he found it to be locked, he quickly nabbed the hidden key from the potted rose bush that he had hidden when Dudley had "lost" his key. In reality he had nabbed it when he was not looking. Unlocking the door and rehidding the key, he sneaked into the house and quietly closed the door behind him.

Hedwig and Len realized how important it was to be quiet and kept silent as Harry snuck to his cupboard. Opening the door, he ducked inside and closed the door behind him before turning on the light. Looking up, Harry saw his first family, Bella and David were having diner it looked like and quickly looked up when the light turned on.

" _Harry! Where have you been? I've been so worried!"_ Bella exclaimed as soon as she saw Harry.

" _Yeah, and who are your two new friends? They won't eat us right?"_ David asked nervously when he saw Hedwig and Len.

" _This is Hedwig and Len, and they won't eat you. They are friends. As for where I was. Well that's a long story to tell you."_ Harry sat down on his small cot and raised his hands so his spider friends could climb down onto his hands. " _It started this morning…"_

AN: Ok so soorrryyy! (bows head) its been a long time since i wrote the AN on the top. I started this a loooong time ago and never finished it because of writer's block and real life getting in the way. I want to thank all of the people who have fav and subscribed even though its been so long since last chapter. I hope that there will be a shorter space in between this one and the next one but no promises. FIGHTING!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: HI! Thank you to all the new followers and people who liked my story! Also a shout out to Lunatwosides for PMing me and asking me to continuing the story. It's fans like you who really help keep me going. But thank you all for following me and liking me! I hope you like this new chapter!

Harry Potter Potion Master

" _...And that is what happened today! That is why I disappeared on you two, Im sorry."_ Harry apologised to his two spider friends.

Bella walked back and forth on Harry's hand while eyeing Hedwig and Len. " _Hey! You two!"_ she said angrily. " _If you hurt a hair on Harry's head or his feelings, I will bite you!"_ she threatened.

Hedwig fluffed up her feathers in response, " _I would never harm my chick!"_ she hooted in indignation.

" _I'm Harry's familiar and would never hurt him!"_ Len hissed in anger as he flicked his tail in exasperation.

David nodded, " _Good, then this doesn't have to get ugly."_

Bella looked up at Harry, " _Are you gonna take us with you? To school I mean?"_

Harry nodded, " _I'm grabbing you right now. If you could ride in my pockets, we can go back to the Leaky Cauldron and to my room."_

Both spiders nodded and quickly climbed down Harry's hands into his pockets. Once they were in and not squished, Harry got up and pulled the light rope turning off the light. Opening the door of the cupboard slowly and quietly, Harry slipped out and silently exited the house before locking the door behind him with the hidden key. Walking quickly away from the house, he saw the Knight Bus waiting for him up ahead. Quickly he scrambled onto the bus, all the while making sure that his friends were not squished.

"Your back." the young man said bordly, "Eleven sickles." he held out his hand for the coins.

Harry reached into another pocket that did not hold his friends and pulled out his money bag. Quickly he counted out eleven sickles and passed it over to the man before tucking the bag away. Turning to the inside of the bus, he swallowed as he saw the beds again and carefully picked out one to sit on. Harry looked down into his pocket at his spider friends, " _Warning, it's about to get rocky now."_ He foretold as he clutched the post of the bed with a clammy hand.

" _What do you mean by rocky?"_ David asked as Len groaned and tightened his grip on Harry.

" _Don't ask."_ Hedwig looked uncomfortable as she ruffled her feathers and started preening nervously, " _Just...try to hang on, it will be over faster than you think."_ she advised as she started to preen Harry's hair.

Harry frowned and turned to look at the owl who was busy tidying his hair. " _Come on, it wasn't_ _ **that**_ _bad, was it?"_ he asked before looking up front with a start, " _Oh I think we are starting to go. Hang on guys."_ with that in mind. Harry grabbed the post with both hands and kept both feet flat on the floor. With a loud bang, the Knight Bus started off into the night this time with its lights on. Like before, it seem to have no sense of direction. Harry looked out the window and saw it completely pass the pub before turning around and going back to it. With a sudden jerk of a stop, the Knight Bus arrived in front of the Leakly Cauldron. Quickly a lightly tinted green faced Harry, scrambled out of the bus and onto the street. " _That is over and done with, thank you."_ Harry said to the others as he walked into the pub, the bus disappearing behind him.

Entering the pub, Harry kept his head down and hurried strait to his room. Unlocking the door with the key that the bartender had given him, he entered the room, closed the door behind him, and sighed. " _Okay, Len, Bella and David. You can come out now."_ as soon as he said that Len unwrapped himself from Harry's arm and slithered down to the floor then onto the bed. While the Quetzalcoatl was doing that, the two spiders crawled up out of Harry's pocket and was quickly spinning web to get to the bedside table. Hedwig flapped her wings from her place on Harry's shoulder before taking wing and sailing across the room to the nearby owl perch.

Harry giggled as the two spiders threw their web across to the table, their movements were ticklish and light on his shirt. Watching Bella and David crawl across their webstring to the wooden table, Harry smiled softly. " _So what do you think of the room you two?"_ Harry asked his spider friends.

" _Well it's a lot bigger than the cupboard."_ David noted as he explored the table. Noticing a lamp on the table, he immediately threw a web to it and started climbing it. " _More room for you."_

" _Well I like it."_ Bella said as she walked up and down the table's edge. " _A boy like you needs room to grow."_

Len hissed a chuckle from the bed as he curled up in the corner of the foot of the bed. " _She's right you know. This room is a lot bigger than that 'cupboard' that we went to. This is a better environment for you."_

Hedwig hooted an agreement with the others before tucking her head under her wing, going to sleep.

Harry yawned, " _Hedwig has the right idea. We should all get some sleep. Are you two fine on the table?"_ He asked the spiders.

" _Yes Harry dear. We can spin a web on the lamp. Go to sleep and pleasant dreams."_ Bella reassured the young wizard as she started to do just that with help from David.

Harry yawned again and took off his shoes. He had gotten some pajamas made at Madam Malkin's but was too tired to open up his new trunk and go down in to unwrap the packages that the tailor had wrapped of the clothes. Then he would have to put away the new clothes into the closet and he was just to sleepy for all of that. So after taking off his socks and shoes, he got into bed. Making sure not to disturb Len at the foot of the bed, Harry took off his glasses and set them on the corner of the bedside table. Then he turned out the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. " _Goodnight everyone."_ he called out sleepy.

" _ **Goodnight Harry."**_ Came the reply from all of his friends. This was the last thing he heard before sleep overtook him.

AN:Sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual I just wanted to get my mind and writing back into my world again. With this I think I can get back on a roll. Remember to like and subscribe! I am always a review hog to! I love reviews! See you next chapter! YOLO~SwapPappy


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This took forever to get out. I had a hard time working on it. Started on Christmas day. Thanks to all the reviews and fav's and follows! Love you all!

Harry Potter Potion Master

Light fell in the room from the window that had its blinds slightly open. As the light shined in, it fell on a small ball that was under the blankets, causing it to move slightly. As the sun shined into the room, Harry slowly woke up and sat up in bed. Blinking sleepy, he looked around the room with a yawn.

Hedwig still had her head under a wing and was making soft hooting noises under her breath. Len was curled up at the foot of the bed still and was twitching once in a while. However Bella and David were awake and running about on their web.

" _You need to make it wider on that side! If we leave it open there, we'll never catch anything."_ Bella was chewing out David as she pointed out a empty space on his side. " _While your doing that, I'll work on this side. It needs to be a bit thicker I think."_

David sighed before nodding, " _I personally think it's good as it is. But if you say so."_ with that, he turned and crawled over to the place that she had pointed out, spinning out some thread as he went.

Harry yawned again and picked up his glasses and put them on his nose, blinking sleepily. " _Good morning."_ he said as he rubbed the sand out of his eyes from under his glasses.

Hedwig untucked her head from under her wing and shook her wings out, clicking her beak, " _Good morning young one."_ she hooted softly.

Len also raised his head and hissed happly. " _Good morning partner."_ he uncurled himself and slithered up to Harry's lap.

Bella and David stopped what they were doing and hurried over to the edge of the table to greet Harry as well. While Bella's morning greeting was cheerful and loving, David's was tired and grumpy.

Harry slid out of the bed and stretched his arms over his head while rolling his head. He yawned again and pulled his trunk over towards him, opening it to the bedroom compartment and climbed down the ladder into the room. Reaching the bottom, he noticed all of the stuff that he had thrown down into the room yesterday and sighed. Grabbing the large paper bag that held his new clothes, he ripped open the paper and pulled out a new pair of fresh clothes for the day. Holding them in one hand, he walked over to the extra room attached to the bedroom. Opening the door, Harry found the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower.

As steam filled the room, as the hot water was turned on, Harry undressed and hopped into the shower. The water hit his body, already warm, and he sighed. He was never aloud hot water at the Dursleys and such a thing was a treat for him. Looking at the wall of the shower, Harry spotted the soap and hair wash. Grinning, he grabbed the soap bar and lathered himself up, before washing his hair. As the suds were rinsed of his body and hair, he ran his fingers through his hair. Still enjoying the feeling of the hot water. With a sigh, he turned off the water and got out of the shower. Looking around, he spotted the towel and grabbed it; drying his body and hair. As soon as Harry was done drying his hair, he grabbed his clean clothes that he had put on the closed toilet and quickly dressed himself. Looking in the mirror, he grinned, enjoying the feeling of clothes that properly fit him for the first time. Quickly he exited the bathroom and scampered up the ladder, out of the trunk.

Closing the trunk, he walked over to the drawer and pulled out his money bag. He pocketed the bag, after checking that he still had money and did not have to go back to Gringotts. Frowning, he realized that he had no muggle money and decided to go to Gringotts anyway. Running a hand through his messy hair, he looked at Hedwig and Len, " _Do you two wanna come with me? I need to get a couple more things and go to Gringotts."_ he asked as he looked for Mara, until he found her rolled behind the lamp on the desk.

" _Hey! Why can't we come?"_ David asked indignantly as he waved a leg at Harry from where he was sitting on the web.

" _You idiot, we would get squashed! If not screamed at."_ Bella scolded David from where she was eating a fly.

Hedwig hooted a chuckle, " _I would love to come with you Harry chick. But it would probably be best I stayed outside of Gringotts until you are done."_ she shuffled on the perch where she was sitting. " _Len would probably be able to come with you into the bank though."_

The winged snake raised his head up and bobbed his head, " _Sure, I can come with you."_ he winked, " _I suggest you ask them for a blood test though."_

Harry stood straight while placing Mara into the wand holder he attached to his arm. " _What's the blood test for?"_ he reached an arm out to let Len climb on.

Len slithered onto Harry's arm as Hedwig glided over to land on Harry's other shoulder. " _The blood test will tell you of any family vaults you have inherited as well as abilities. It will also allow you to claim any lordships you have because your parents are gone."_ he climbed up Harry's arm until he had his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded at Len's suggestion, before waving goodbye to David and Bella then exiting out of his room and locking the door behind him with the key. Pocketing the room key, he walked down the hall until he got into the main part of the pub. Harry walked up to the counter where Tom was filling a mug full of butterbeer.

"Hello, kid." the bartender said cheerfully, "Are you ready for your breakfast?" he put the mug onto a tray before getting out another mug to also fill.

Harry smiled, "Actually, I was wondering if I can have my breakfast a little later? I need to do somethings in the ally first."

Tom finished filling the second mug before looking at the boy. "Sure, mind you if you come back at noon or later it will be lunch instead of breakfast."

Harry nodded in thanks before turning and exiting the building into the ally. Walking down the alley, he passed different shops until he got to the white marble doors of Gringotts again. Here, Hedwig flew off of his shoulder and perched on a roof nearby, while promising to be waiting for him after he was done. As he passed the goblin guards, he gave them a nod of respect, not noticing how they stood up straighter in response. Harry waited in line until he got up to the front of the que and approached the desk. "Hello Griphook." he smiled lightly when he recognized the goblin in front of him.

Griphook looked up in surprise, "Not many humans can recognize a certain goblin on sight, . Not many wish to even try." he pushed aside his papers, "How can I help you today?"

"I was wondering if there were a way to get money from my account in an easier way then to keep coming back here. I was hoping that I could also get muggle money."

Griphook nodded slowly, "We have something called a black card. You can use it in both the muggle world and the magical world." he reached into his desk and pulled out a black card the size and shape of a credit card. "If you would like, I can link your account onto this card. Then you could use it, all you would have to do is sign the receipt."

Harry nodded, "That would be wonderful. I was also hoping to get a blood test." he brought up a hand and stroked Len's head as he waited for a response.

The goblin looked at Harry strangely and raised one eyebrow. "Few people want to get a blood test. Are you sure?" as he spoke, he held up the black card to a small box on his desk, activating the card.

"Yes please." Harry replied as he took the card that was handed to him.

Griphook look sharply at the young boy when he replied to him politely. Then he turned his head and caught the eye of a nearby goblin, gesturing him to take his place. After that he hopped down from his seat and waved at Harry to follow him.

Harry quickly hurried after the goblin, following him down a long hallway to a side door which opened with a snap of Griphook's fingers. Entering the room, he saw a large table with a sharp looking knife on the table and a long piece of parchment on it as well.

Griphook walked behind the desk and gestured at Harry to sit down. As the boy sat down, nervously, he picked up the knife. "You need to cut your finger with this knife. Let the blood drip down onto the middle of the paper. As soon as it has taken enough blood, the wound will heal on its own with the magic of the knife. The paper has been treated with a special potion that will allow us to see your full name, your blood statice, your powers, your money you have and what properties you own. It also tells what lordships you can claim." with that he handed the knife to Harry.

Harry took the knife carefully before making a small cut on his finger, holding it above the parchment. As the blood dripped onto the paper, words formed out of the blood in bright red letters. Soon as the cut healed up, Harry picked up the parchment and read it to himself.

 **Harry James Potter age 11 Half Blood.**

 **Powers: Animal speech, incline to potions, natural occlumency, natural legilimency, multi animagus.**

 **Vaults owned: Potter family vault (blood claim), Potter trust vault (blood claim), Black family vault (heir claim, head of house imprisoned), Slytherin family vault (right of conquest)**

 **Properties: Potter cottage (destroyed), Potter family house (unoccupied, 10 house elves), Black family house (grimmauld place, unoccupied, 1 house elf), ¼th Hogwarts (occupied, 150 house elves)**

 **Lordships: Potter (blood claim), Black (hair claim), Slytherin (right of conquest claim)**

Harry looked up from the paper and looked at Griphook, "Can I claim the Lordships right now?" he asked.

Griphook nodded and pulled open a drawer, reaching in he grabbed three ring boxes before closing the drawer again. Placing the boxes on the table, he opened the first one. "This is the Potter family head of house ring. Go ahead and put it on your right hand ring finger."

Harry removed the ring from the velvet box and placed it on his finger. As soon as it was in place, it glowed and shrunk allowing it to fit him properly. Suddenly information filled Harry's head, he learned where the Potter house was located and all the names of the different house elves. His head spun for a minute as he tried to process all the new information. As the info stopped racing through his head, he shook his head and looked up at Griphook. "I'm ready for the next ring."

Griphook nodded and opened the second ring box, "This is the Black family head of house ring. This one you put on your right hand middle finger."

Harry took the ring out of the box and put it on his finger next to the Potter ring. As it glowed and shrunk to fit him, info filled his head again. The location of Grimmauld place appeared in his head and the name of the house elf also was given to him. Harry blinked as the rush of information stopped. "Okay, I'm ready for the final ring."

The goblin opened the third and final ring box, "This one goes on your right hand pointer finger."

The young lord picked up the ring, this one was silver in the shape of a snake with emerald eyes. Putting it on his finger, he gasped as instead of glowing to shrink and fit, the snake came alive and tightened it's coils around his finger. His head was filled with information again, knowledge of where the chamber of secrets was and how to get in spun around in his head. The names of all the house elves cluttered in his mind before he was bombarded with the information of where all the secret shortcuts in the castle were located as well as their passwords. Harry felt slightly faint with all the knowledge that was filling his head at a rapid rate. Finally it stopped and Harry grabbed his head in pain.

"Are you alright ?" Griphook asked politely. "Do you need a painkiller potion?"

Harry shook his head weakly, "I'll be fine, thank you." removing his hands from his head. "Thank you for doing this for me." He stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

Griphook stood up as well. "Your welcome Lord Potter." he replied, watching the young boy walk out of the room. "Your welcome."

AN: I am sooo sorry! This took forever to get out and I apologise to all my fans out there. I had some medical problems and a major writers block. I hope that you still like what I wrote. Remember if you liked it, please write a comment so I know that you liked it. Bye! ~SwapPappy


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you all who reviewed and liked and added me to there alerts. Hopefully you all love this one too! Love yah!

Harry Potter Potion Master

Harry walked out of Gringotts and looked up for Hedwig. Seeing her on a ledge overhanging a shop, he held out an arm and called out to her. Once she had swooped down and landed on his arm, only to shuffle over to his shoulder, he started off down the Alley looking for a place to buy his telescope. Passing the book store, he stopped in front of a store with a globe spinning in the front window. Grinning, he opened the door and entered the shop, thinking that here he could buy his stuff.

Inside the shop, all sort of star charts and telescopes were lining the walls. The store was darkened and stars were shown on the ceiling. Harry looked up in amazement at the ceiling before browsing the store for a telescope. Looking around, he looked into different telescopes until he stopped in front of a navy blue telescope. Peeking in the lens, Harry noticed that it had a spell on it so that whatever star or planet it was pointing at would be labeled. Harry smiled and picked it up, collapsing it so it was smaller and easy to carry around, and carried it to the register. Pulling out his new black card, he passed it over to the wizard behind the counter.

The man tapped his wand on the card then on the cash register. Then a strip of paper appeared out of the tip of his wand, he passed the paper to Harry as well as an inked quill. "Sign here please." he asked in a bored voice.

Harry took the quill and the paper, quickly scrawling his name on the paper before giving it back to the man.

The wizard took the paper and placed it in the cash register. Then he took the telescope from Harry and placed it on a piece of paper. With a wave of his wand, the telescope was wrapped neatly and had a cushioning spell on it. Giving it back to Harry, he turned back to his newspaper, ignoring the young boy.

Harry ducked his head in thanks before quickly exiting the store. Holding the package underneath an arm, Harry crossed the street and entered the potion supply store again. Walking towards the area where he first got his cauldron with the help of Professor Snape he looked around for the scales. After looking for several minutes, he turned to ask someone for help when he spotted scales on the far shelf. Trotting over to the shelf, he saw that only one left was high above his head. " _Hedwig? Do you think you can reach that? And bring it down to me?"_ he asked the snowy owl.

Hedwig looked up at the scales, before spreading her wings and launched herself up into the air. Flapping her wings gently, she landed on top of the scales before grabbing them with her sharp talons. She then glided down to where Harry was waiting for her, and dropped the scales into his open hands. Hedwig then perched on Harry's shoulder, preening herself in pride. " _Like that you mean?"_ she hooted softly.

Harry grinned at her. " _Thanks so much!"_ he told his clever friend before heading towards the counter with his scales in his hands. As he approached the counter, he sighed in relief as he saw that a young woman was minding the counter and not the scary man from before. "Hello?" he asked the woman, "I would like to buy these scales."

The woman took the scales from the young boy and started to wrap them in paper. "That will be five galleons sweetheart."

Harry pulled out his bank card and passed it over to the lady.

The clerk took the black card and tapped her wand on it then on the cash register, just like last time a strip of paper appeared from the end of her wand and she passed it over to the boy along with an inked quill. "Sign deary."

Harry pulled the paper and quill towards him before signing the slip of paper. Pushing the paper and quill back to the lady, he was handed his wrapped scales. "Thanks!" he then put in under his arm with the telescope. Turning around, he exited the store and walked back to the tavern. As he walked he absentmindedly stroked the top of Len's head.

Len hissed in contentedness as he was fussed over. The quetzalcoatl twirled up Harry's arm and rested on Harry's other shoulder that was not taken by Hedwig. Len then flared his wings slightly the gold tips on his black wings caught the sunlight and sparkled in the sun.

Harry laughed as he entered the leaky cauldron, walking to his room he entered only to see that his spider friends had decided to take a nap. Soft snores could be heard from Bella and David. Hedwig and Len flew off of Harry's shoulders and landed on their own spots. Harry knelt down and opened his trunk, climbing down he unwrapped his parcels and put them away neatly. Then he climbed up and out of the trunk. Turning to the cobweb, he called out gently to his friends. " _Bella? David? It's time to wake up. Len, Hedwig? Get ready to go."_

Bella put one leg in front of her mouth as she yawned, " _What's going on Harry dear?"_

David blinked awake and stretched all of his legs.

Harry smiled gently at his first ever friends. " _It's time for us to leave. When I did the blood test like Len suggested I learned that I owned several properties that included something called a House Elf. Several in fact. I was planning for us to take the bus to our new home."_

" _What's a House Elf?"_ David asked as he scurred down from the web and onto Harry's hand.

" _I don't know, I only know their names. There is, Misky…"_ Harry stopped when with a loud pop a small figure appeared in the middle of the room.

Misky looked around the room before spotting Harry. "Master Harry!" she exclaimed before bursting into tears. "Master Harry is alive! We didn't know. We only knew that Master James and Mistress Lily were dead. Master Harry it is good to see you!"

"Umm, Hello. Are you Misky?" the young boy asked the excited crying house elf.

Misky nodded her head and rubbed her tears away. "Yes Master Harry, im Misky." she then gave a small curtsey. "I am from the Potter Family Home. The rest will be very excited to find you alive."

"Can you take myself and my friends to the family home please?" Harry asked as he picked up his trunk. Hedwig and Len flew over to each perch on a shoulder each as David and Bella crawled up Harry's arms only to cling onto his shoulders.

Misky bounced on her feet before offering a hand out to Harry. "If you take my hand Master Harry, I can take us to the Potter Family Home."

Harry checked the room before leaving the key on the table and the door unlocked. He then put a small pile of gold on the nightstand before taking Misky's hand. "Ready when you are."

Misky held Harry's hand tightly before turning with a pop. Leaving the room empty of animals and boy.

AN: Sorry it's so short but I thought it would be better to have a short chapter out then to worry you longer and a long chapter. I AM ALIVE! I had a major writers block and then some family things came up. I am so sorry that it took so long to get back to you all. Please forgive me. Remember that reviews feed the hungry author. Love you all~ SwapPappy


End file.
